The Dursleys and the Death Eater
by mnemosyne
Summary: Severus goes to check on Harry during the summer and ends up taking him away with him. Please R&R. They will probably end up having a father/son relationship now coz I changed my mind
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Dursleys and the Death Eater  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings, etc. they are all owned by J.K Rowling and co. I am making no money out of this so please don't sue me, as I have no money.  
  
Spoilers: All just too be safe and also coz I'm lazy.  
  
Rating: This is mostly for the later chapters.  
  
1 // //: Someone's thoughts  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter One  
  
Severus Snape appeared on Privet Drive shortly after sunset, lost in his own thoughts,  
  
//Why the hell do I have to check on him? The headmaster knows how we get on with each other….Minerva would be a much more suitable choice……damn him for making me do this //  
  
He walked down Privet Drive looking at the small uniform houses in disgust  
  
//God I cant believe Potter lives in one of them, I thought he lived in spoiled splendour, then again this is a Muggle house, this might be splendour to them//  
  
When he reached number 4 he knocked on the front door and heard a man shout from inside " Someone get the door…NOW" No response was heard, but a few minutes later, at long last, the door opened and there stood Harry Potter himself, looking much worse than he had at the end of the school term 2 weeks ago. Severus stared at him in shock as he took in the bruises, limp and probable broken bones…. "Potter, good God what happened to you?" he said, the concern evident in his voice.  
  
Harry just stared at him as though he might disappear if he blinked, before finally saying "P…………..Professor?"  
  
Just then a yell was heard from further inside the house, "BOY, who is it and what do they want?"  
  
Harry blinked and hesitated, he was about to answer when Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this" he said softly and stepped inside to meet the owner of the voice that he had already heard too much of.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please review, comments, suggestions, flames are all welcome just let me know what you think  
  
A/N: Yes I know the chapter is short but they will get longer and I will update soon if I get reviews, hint hint! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP stuff it all belongs to J.K Rowling and co. This is just my way of whiling away time until the fifth book comes out  
  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I know the last chapter was a bit short but this one is longer (although not by much) and I did post it quickly so forgive me for the shortness.  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
Vernon Dursley stood up to find out who was at the door after getting no response from his insolent nephew when a man walked unannounced into his living room. The man glared at Vernon and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asked, standing up as he spoke, his face rapidly turning purple with rage as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello Mr Dursley, I am Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and have been sent to check on Mr Potter's safety, so I will be staying with you for a few days. Unless you have a problem with that?" Severus said this in his most sinister tone and Vernon quailed under his glaring black eyes and sat back down looking stunned at this man's audacity, just then Harry walked into the room.  
  
"BOY! I want an explanation for this at once! Did you write to those freaks complaining or something equally pathetic?" He paused for a brief second before continuing "Well are you going to answer me or not?" Before Harry could say anything Severus answered Vernon for him "Potter had nothing to do with this, it was entirely the headmaster's idea so don't blame Potter for it, now I would appreciate it if I had a room to sleep in while I am here" Severus sneered.  
  
"Fine! I'll go and sort a room out for you" Vernon said, disgust for the man in his house obvious in his voice. He left the room quickly muttering under his breath as he went.  
  
When they were alone Harry looked up at his Professor and said quietly "Professor, why are you here?"  
  
"I was sent to check on you and by the look of you it was a good job I came. What happened to you?" he asked, gesturing to all the bruises.  
  
"Nothing happened to me, I ……………. I just fell over that's all" Harry responded purposely not meeting Severus's eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you Potter, you are not Longbottom and I refuse to believe that anyone else on the planet can be as clumsy as him. I want an explanation NOW!"  
  
Harry hesitated, still avoiding Severus's eyes when Vernon walked back into the room, followed by Petunia and Dudley.  
  
"Your room is ready,….. Severus was it? If I must accommodate you, you will be polite to my family and there will be NO magic in my house! This is my wife Petunia" he said gesturing to a thin, horse faced woman standing behind him, " and this is my son Dudley" he finished, again gesturing to a person behind him, this time is was a grossly overweight boy who looked to be about Harry's age that he pointed to. Severus stared at the boy, shocked at how overweight he was when Harry was so thin, and didn't realise when Vernon started speaking again "Dinner is in 5 minutes if you want something to eat" At that he stormed out of the room and left Petunia to play host to their unwelcome guest.  
  
"Hello Mr Snape, my son will show you up to your room and my nephew will take any luggage you have up for you, then we will have dinner if that is alright with you? I must get back to preparing dinner now"  
  
Severus stared at the horse faced woman, incredulous at how polite she was being when her husband had been so rude and then turned to follow her enormous son up the stairs to his room, but before he had gone far he heard her hiss to Harry "Take his stuff upstairs and be polite. Don't you be telling him anything he shouldn't know or you will face the consequences. Now GO!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R let me know what you think coz I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. I need to get reviews before I continue though because I need to know that people like it before I will write more. 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanx to everyone who reviewed, each and every review is important to me and without you I wouldn't keep on writing (hint hint) as I need to know that people are enjoying what I have written, before I write more.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I really be writing this?  
  
//………..// Severus's thoughts  
  
*…………..* Harry's thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Severus blinked in shock at this comment and he had chance to wonder what she was on about but had no time to say anything before Dudley had led him into a room.  
  
"This is your room. My cousin will bring your bag up, so if you're ready I'll take you down to dinner" Dudley said, already turning to leave before Severus had registered what he had said  
  
"Well are you coming?"  
  
Severus turned to face the fat boy that was speaking to him and as he was looking forward to a decent meal he replied  
  
"Sure, lead the way"  
  
On his way down the stairs Dudley bumped into Harry who was struggling with Severus's bag //Why is he struggling, its not heavy// Severus thought in surprise, as Harry righted himself after being knocked by Dudley. Severus tried to catch Harry's eye but Harry wouldn't look at him and just tried to slip past them, so Severus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said  
  
"Harry are you alright? I didn't think my bag was that heavy."  
  
Harry looked up and Severus saw something flicker in his eyes, // Was that fear? I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this// before Harry said "I'm fine Professor, my arms just a bit sore" And then he just about ran up the stairs.  
  
Dudley and Severus arrived in the kitchen to find Petunia setting the table and saw that Vernon was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Come, sit down, dinner will be ready in a minute. Dudley darling, have you washed your hands?"  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
"Well sit down then, I'm sure Vernon and Harry will be along in a minute."  
  
At that they sat down at the table and waited for the two men to appear.  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Harry was putting Severus's bag in the spare room when Vernon came in behind him.  
  
"BOY!" Harry turned round in surprise as he had not heard Vernon enter the room.  
  
"You would do well to remember that we have fed, clothed and housed you for 15 years now and it would not be appropriate for you to tell people about some of the `other' things we have done, understand?"  
  
"Erm……………no?"  
  
"Don't tell that………..that man about the few times I might have hit you. I don't him to think we abuse you, you just need erm……………..discipline?"  
  
"Why should I not tell him? If its just discipline then it won't matter, in fact I think I'm going to tell him." Harry said defiantly, not noticing how Vernon's face had rapidly gone purple with rage.  
  
"How………….How dare you! I have put up with you for all these years and now this ……….this intrusion, how much is one man supposed to take, and how dare you be so insolent!" Vernon's voice trailed off, but Harry's comment had obviously been the last straw, as Vernon lashed out with his fists, punching Harry hard in the face "How dare you speak to me like that after all I have done for you" Vernon said in a low, dangerous voice, he was about to continue when Harry burst out "Like what? What have you ever done for me?"  
  
"You……………………….You" Vernon started spluttering with rage and grabbed Harry, shoving him against the wall with a bang that was heard downstairs…………  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TBC  
  
Please read and review. Let me know what you think of the chapters I have written and what you would like to happen in later chapters. Remember, if you don't review I won't write any more chapters hint, hint. Flames are welcome (so long as they are constructive)  
  
Thanx Mnemosyne. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Not mine.obviously  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all. I am planning to change the rating of this story to PG-13 and then increasing it as needed so don't be surprised if the rating changes. Sorry it took me so long to update but with f.f being down and then my internet not working I couldn't upload.and I also had a bit of writers block. I'm sorry if Snape is a bit OOC in this story I just can't seem to get him right.  
  
//.// Severus's thoughts *.* Harry's thoughts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everyone downstairs froze as they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. //What's going on up there// Severus started to rise when Petunia put a restraining hand on his arm "Don't worry about that, I'm sure it was nothing, my nephew is probably just being clumsy again." Severus didn't say anything to her he just looked at her hand in disgust and then pulled away from her to go upstairs and find out what was going on, giving her and her son his trademark glare before he left the room.  
  
When Severus got upstairs he swept into the spare room and froze in shock at the scene that had appeared before his eyes. //Oh my God how.how could he treat a child like that?// Severus thought as he saw Vernon stood over Harry (who was bleeding and bruised) yelling abuse at him. Vernon raised his fists again and Severus drew his wand "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" he yelled and Vernon froze, his arms and legs snapping to his sides as he fell to the floor with a look of horror on his face. Severus towered over him, his wand still drawn as he glowered at Vernon, undisguised hatred on his face, "How dare you treat him like that you fat bullying Muggle. Lily would be turning in her grave if she knew how you were treating her son. You deserve to rot in hell for what you have done and I would be quite happy to.no, Albus would not be happy if I killed you but.", he paused and glanced at Harry, and promptly lost his train of thought, a look of concern crossed his face as he watched Harry and his voice was soft when he spoke next, "Harry, are you alright?" "I.I'm fine Professor" Harry said and then winced as he stood up, clutching his ribs "Don't do anything to them Professor, they're not worth going to Azkaban over" "But." he stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face and said, "If you're sure I suppose I could leave them alone" As they had been talking Petunia and Dudley had come upstairs to see what was going on and they were staring at Severus and Harry with identical looks of horror on their faces. Severus ignored them and continued talking to Harry "You might not want me to hurt them, although God knows they deserve it, but I'm taking you out of here tonight. Go and get you things together and then we will apparate to Hogwarts and hopefully you will never have to come back here again!" "Erm.I'd love to leave Professor, even if it means I would have to stay with you because I hate it here, but I thought that Professor Dumbledore said that I had to stay here for the summer." "He did say that, but only because he thought you would be safest with them, away from Voldemort, but obviously he was wrong wasn't he?" "I suppose.I guess I'll go and get my things together then.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry left the room and disappeared into his bedroom to get his things packed. Once Harry had left Severus turned to Petunia "What I have done to your husband is not permanent so don't get too upset, although what I'd like to do would be permanent. anyway I'm taking Harry with me tonight and I hope that for your sake that you don't have any objections" Severus turned around and stormed out of the room, furious with the Dursleys, leaving Vernon petrified on the floor. He heard clunking coming from one of the rooms and assumed that this was Harry's room and he knocked on the door. "Come in" Harry said and Severus pushed open the door and locked round it to see Harry stuffing things into his trunk with his snowy owl watching him curiously. "Just to let you know I'll be taking you to Hogwarts for now but I don't know what you will be doing for the rest of the summer as I was only meant to check on you, so we will need to talk to Albus about it. Would you like me to help you carry that trunk downstairs Harry?" "If you wouldn't mind, it is kinda heavy." At that Severus stepped further into the room and lifted Harry's trunk for him and carried it downstairs, while Harry followed carrying Hedwig. When they got downstairs Severus turned to Harry and said "We will need to walk a few streets away from your house before we can apparate to Hogwarts because of the anti-apparition ward around this street so you will need to carry your owl while I carry this.if its okay, I mean I got the impression that your arm was hurting." "That's fine Professor, Hedwig's not that heavy anyway" harry started to follow Severus out the door and then paused and said to him "Don't you think you should undo what you did to my Uncle Professor?" "No, and anyway it will have worn off by tomorrow morning so I think he should just be left like that" Harry smiled, liking this new side to his Potions teacher and followed him out the door and away from Privet Drive.  
  
After they had walked for a few minutes Severus decided they were far enough away and stopped. "I will need to shrink your things so that they can be more easily transported, and that includes your owl, don't worry it won't hurt her, she will just become smaller so if you'll let me." he paused and looked at Harry who handed Hedwig over. Severus used a shrinking spell on the objects and put them in his pocket before speaking again, "You will need to hold on to me so that I can apparate you to Hogsmeade. Try not to be afraid as it will just make it more difficult for me just clear your mind and you will be fine." Severus reached out and put an arm around Harry, pulling him closer and then a second later they appeared in Hogsmeade and Severus lead the way to Hogwarts where Harry would now be staying.at least for now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TBC  
  
Please review and let me know what you think, honesty and all comments are welcome. Thanx for reading Mnemosyne. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I'm not even going to attempt to write Hagrid's speech like J.K.R would so you'll just have to use your imagination.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As Harry and Severus approached the doors to Hogwarts school they swung open to reveal Hagrid, who looked surprised to see Severus standing there, and even more surprised to see Harry standing behind him. (A/N: I need to get some women into this, the pronouns are soooo confusing)  
  
"Professor Snape I didn't expect to see you back so soon. I thought that you were going to be staying with Harry for a few days.then again I also thought that you were sent to check that he was okay, not to bring him to Hogwarts." Hagrid paused and was about to say something to Harry when Severus started talking.  
  
"I was supposed to check on Harry but I decided it would be best to bring him back to Hogwarts and I saw no point in waiting to return if I was bringing him with me." Once that was said Severus swept past Hagrid and into the castle.  
  
"Sorry about that he's not in the best of moods" Harry said smiling up at his large friend.  
  
"Don't you worry about it, I'm used to it, after all, he is usually like that isn't he?" Hagrid said smiling back at Harry, "Anyway, how are you, you're not looking so good."  
  
"I'm fine Hagrid. I just tripped over some of Dudley's junk and fell down the stairs, hence all the bruises, I'll be fine in a couple of days." Harry paused and looked past Hagrid to the castle where Severus had disappeared minutes before "I'd better go and catch up with him, he'll be angry if he has to come and get me. I'll talk to you later, bye." He said, waving to Hagrid as he walked into the castle.  
  
"There you are Harry, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to appear. We are going to go and see Professor Dumbledore to inform him that I have removed you from the Dursley's "care", and to arrange where you will be staying for the rest of the summer." Severus said when Harry finally caught up with him.  
  
Severus led the way through Hogwarts' many corridors to Professor Dumbledore's office until they reached a statue of a gargoyle, which marked the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's abode. They paused outside and Severus hesitated before giving the password "Fizzing Whizzbee." The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing a gap in the ways and a corridor beyond it. Severus led Harry into the gap and up the spiral, stone staircase and the gargoyle jumped back into place, closing the gap as if it had never been there. They continued up the stairs until they reached a polished oak door with a brass doorknocker. Severus raised his hand and banged the knocker against the door three times.  
  
There was a pause as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to answer the door "Ah Severus do come in" he said once he had opened the door, "I didn't expect . " his words trailed off as he noted Harry standing behind Severus, "Good God Harry what happened to you?" "Erm . I tripped?" Harry was cut off as Severus butted in, "Potter you should know better than to lie to the Headmaster. Albus, Harry is here because when I arrived at his house I discovered that his uncle abuses him. The bruises and other injuries that you see were inflicted by the muggles, so I decided that Harry would be safer here. " While Severus had been talking his face had contorted with the anger that he still felt for the Dursleys and Dumbledore now looked shocked. "I had no idea . Harry why didn't you mention this before, I'm assuming this isn't the first time that your uncle has done this to you?" "I didn't think that it was important and anyway he ahs never done anything this bad before but he was mad at me because of what happened last summer"  
  
//Flashback to the beginning of the summer//  
  
Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs Weasley was close by him. She hugged me very tightly when she saw me, and whispered in my ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry" "See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping me on the back. "Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and did something she had never done before, and kissed me on the cheek. "Harry - thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side. I winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. There was no point in worrying yet, I told myself, as I got into the back of the Dursleys' car. As Hagrid said, what would come, would come . and I would have to meet it when it did . and 'it' came much sooner than I expected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I arrived back at the Dursleys' house Uncle Vernon grabbed me and flung me into the house, barley closing the door before he started to yell at me. "BOY you should have know better than to come back here after that stunt you pulled last summer. What you did to my Dudley was unforgivable and you will have to be punished for it. Get upstairs to your room now!" he finished and pushed me towards the stairs.  
  
Later that night I heard a banging coming from downstairs and went to investigate but when I reached my door I found that it was locked, so I sat back down on my bed. Not long after that I heard Dudley and Aunt Petunia go to bed but Uncle Vernon stayed downstairs. A few hours later he too came upstairs but instead of going into his room I heard my bedroom door being unlocked and he came into my room. He was obviously drunk as he walked into the room and started yelling abuse at me, not caring who he woke up, and then he grabbed me and flung me up against the wall and started punching me, telling me that I deserved it for what I had done to Dudley, and that it was my fault that his company wasn't doing well. He let me go and I dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball as he started kicking me. One of the blows connected with my arm and I felt it break, and had to bite back a scream of pain. He kept punching and kicking me for what seemed like hours and the pain was becoming unbearable when blackness finally took over and I passed out.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Harry, Harry" Dumbledore called and I felt myself being shaken. I blinked and looked up at him "What is it?" I asked still feeling a little lost. "You zoned out for a minute there, are you all right Harry?" "I'm fine I just . " my word trailed off and I noticed Dumbledore looking at me curiously, "Okay Harry, shall we leave the rest of our discussion for another time and take you to the hospital wing to get you patched up?" "Alright Professor," I said quietly and stood up and followed Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for me.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know the ending to the last chapter was crap and this chapter isn't much better but I couldn't get the chapters to flow properly. All and any reviews/comments are welcome so please review and if I come up with anything better I will reload the chapters. Sorry about the wait and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Thanx for all the reviews, they make me happy.  
  
Btw Hary is 15 in this fic and it is set in the summer after GoF. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.  
  
Timeline: Set after GoF when Harry is 15.  
  
A/N: This was originally going to be slash but I have changed my mind and now Snape and Harry are going to have a father son relationship.  
  
// // Severus' thoughts  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry's POV  
  
As I was led into the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw my injuries, which surprised me as none of the men had reacted that much when they saw me. "Oh you poor dear, what happened? Come and sit over here while I take a look at you," she said while gesturing to one of the hospital beds. She started checking my facial injuries and suddenly turned to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "Thank you for bringing him to me, but there is no need for you to stay. You may come back in a few hours if you wish, I should be finished by then."  
  
She then turned back to me without waiting to see them leave, confident that they would follow her instructions and leave. There was silence for a few minutes and then the swish of robes and the door slamming signalled their exit. Madame Pomfrey continued her check up, examining my bruises and broken bones before declaring that I had several broken ribs and a hairline fracture in my arm, and apart from multiple bruises and slight malnutrition, no other injuries.  
  
She then proceeded to pour all manner of disgusting potions down my throat to heal my bruises and then healed my broken bones before producing a meal so large that it would put the house elves to shame and declaring that I needed a few days of bed rest before I would be completely healed. When I had finished all I could eat of the meal Madame Pomfrey gave me a sleeping potion and I drifted off, feeling safe and warm for the first time since I had stepped off the Hogwarts Express.  
  
In Professor Dumbledore's office  
  
"Oh Severus I . . . I feel terrible, I should have noticed that something wasn't right with the Dursleys before. Minerva was right, I should never have taken him to them, I knew how Lily felt about her sister and yet I still gave Harry to those people." He trailed off and looked down at his desk, his expression grave and forlorn.  
  
"Albus, don't blame yourself, there was no way you could have known that they would treat him like that, you were doing what you though was best." Severus paused as he searched for the right words, "Anyway there is no point worrying about what ifs, it's over now, just be there for him and it'll be alright in the end."  
  
There was silence as they both contemplated what had happened and what had been said.  
  
"You're right Severus, I should be there to support him, not worrying about things that I cannot change, but I have so much to do this summer and I doubt that I will have the time to be there when he needs support . . . I'll need to get someone else to look after him," He paused for a second and glanced at Severus, "I don't suppose you would be willing to take care of him for me Severus? It would ease my mind if I knew that he was with someone he can trust."  
  
"I . . . I . . . you want him to stay with me?" Severus exclaimed incredulously, "but we hate each other." "Then this will be the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other better." "I don't really have much of a choice in this do I?" "He needs to stay with someone who he can trust and someone who can protect him as well and I am too busy to do it so that leaves you. I suppose you could always think of it as doing me a favour, what do you say Severus?" //Manipulative bastard// "If you insist headmaster" Severus said resignedly. "Glad to hear it. Now when he gets out of the hospital wing I want you to get him settled in your rooms and I'd appreciate it if you would make the effort to get along with him. We can arrange things for him to do over the summer later so that you don't have to worry about keeping him out of trouble. Poppy should be about finished by now so we can go and see Harry and let him know of the arrangements for the rest of the summer."  
  
Dumbledore stood when he had finished talked and walked over to the door, holding it open for Severus in a less than subtle hint that he should leave first.  
  
Back in the Hospital Wing  
  
The sleeping potion that Madame Pomfrey had given Harry was just beginning to wear off when Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape walked back into the hospital wing. "Ah Professors, Harry's not awake yet so I would appreciate it if you were quiet until he wakes up," Madame Pomfrey consulted her watch and looked back up at the men standing in her hospital wing, "He should be awake in a couple of minutes so you won't have to wait long. I'll be in my office if you need me." She smiled kindly at them and then turned and disappeared into her office, while Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape moved to sit on either side of Harry's bed, as they waited for him to wake up.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter but at least I updated quickly. Please review coz I'm not a very confident writer and if I don't get many reviews I'll think that you think that my story sucks. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate the comments. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this? It belongs to J.K.R, not me. Severus' password is from the Lord of the Rings, which belongs to Tolkien.  
  
A/N: To all those people out there who think that I'm sick for my story initially intending to be slash, when I planned this story Harry was going to be 16 not 15 but I changed it in chapter 5 so that when Harry went home for the summer it would be the first time that the Dursleys had seen him since the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments and hope that everyone who reads this will review too.  
  
+ Harry's thoughts +  
  
// Severus's thoughts //  
  
Chapter Seven.  
  
Severus and Dumbledore were talking softly when Harry finally stirred. He opened his eyes to see the two blurry men hovering (no not literally) above him.  
  
"You'll be alright Severus," Dumbledore's words filtered through Harry's sleep fogged brain, but he wasn't awake enough to respond yet "If he stays with you it will give you a chance to get to know each other better, which I think would be a good idea, as you're both on the same side."  
  
+ Staying with him . . . wait, does he mean . . . staying with SNAPE? Oh My God! +  
  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled "You want me to stay with him, are you insane, he hates me!" Snape and Dumbledore jumped at Harry's outburst, as both of them had thought that he was still asleep. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Harry,  
  
"Ah good you're awake. How are you feeling Harry?"  
  
"I . . . I'm okay I guess, but why do I have to stay with him, you know he hates me. Can't I just stay with you?"  
  
"You would have been staying with me but now that Voldemort has returned to power I am too busy to take care of you properly, so I asked Severus if he would keep and eye on you. Give him a chance Harry and maybe you'll find out that he's not as bad as he seems. Anyway, I have to be going now, I have a meeting with the Order, I'll talk to you soon okay Harry?"  
  
"Okay," Harry said glumly. Severus and Harry watched Dumbledore leave with matching expressions of hopelessness on their faces. "Potter, when Madame Pomfrey lets you out of here you will be staying in my rooms. I have taken the liberty of moving your things into a room that I have prepared for you," Severus said abruptly. There was a pause "I know we have never gotten along but shall we try and make the best out of this as we will be spending the rest of the summer together?" Severus said, holding his hand out to Harry, which Harry shook,  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Professor. Although, if we are going to try and get along better I would appreciate it if you would call me Harry and not Potter." Severus blinked in surprise at Harry's audacity and then smiled slightly as he replied "I think I can manage that Harry." Just then Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to check Harry over and after a couple of minutes declared that he was free to leave the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry and Severus soon left and Severus led Harry down to the dungeons, they passed the classroom where Potions was held and went still further into the darkness of the dungeons, before finally stopping at a painting of Salazar Slytherin himself, "Password?" he asked, looking at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"All that is gold does not glitter" Severus said and Salazar smiled at him and swung aside to let them in. They stepped inside and Harry was surprised at how nice and cosy Severus' living room was. The furniture was in green and silver and there was a fire crackling in the hearth, which warmed the cold dungeons. Severus noticed his look of surprise and chuckled, "What were you expecting, black furniture with slime dripping off the walls?"  
  
+ I thought he would live in some sort of cave like room, like the Potions dungeon, but this isn't too bad, apart from the Slytherin colours. God, I can't believe that I have to stay with Snape. Oh well, at least he's being nice at the moment, I hope it lasts. +  
  
Severus continued to talk when it became apparent that Harry wasn't going to reply, "The door on your right leads to my bedroom and you are to stay out of there at all times. The door straight ahead leads to the bathroom and the door on your left leads to your room. You are welcome to read any of the books in here, but only the ones in this room or yours, but whatever you do please keep it down because I have work to do."  
  
Once Severus had finished what he was saying he turned on his heel and went into his room, shutting the door with a snap.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
After Snape had finished his lecture he disappeared into his room, leaving me to my own devices, so I went through the door that led to 'my' room and found that the room was done in Gryffindor colours + probably Dumbledore's idea + and that my trunk was sitting at the foot of a large four poster bed. I glanced around the room and noticed Hedwig perching on a desk in the corner of the room, so I went to sit beside her and decided to write to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
You'll never believe what happened a couple of days ago. Snape turned up at the Dursleys to check on me and decided that I shouldn't stay there anymore, so he brought me to Hogwarts!!! I'm glad to be back here but Dumbledore says that I have to stay with Snape for the rest of the summer. Anyway, that's enough about me, what have you been up to? How is everyone? I'll ask Dumbledore if you and Hermione can come and visit some time alright? I'll let you know what he says.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Harry.  
  
After I had finished writing to Ron I wrote a similar letter to Hermione and then settled down on the bed with a book on Quidditch to wait until it was time for dinner.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I'm going on holiday soon so I won't be able to update for a while. I'll try and get the next chapter written on holiday and post it when I get back so that you don't have to wait too long. All comments are welcome, just let me know what you think. Thanx Mnemosyne. 


	8. Chapter Eight Dinner

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been on holiday etc. Anyway school started today which was depressing so I finally wrote this chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you all. And a special thanks to everyone who complemented my writing style you made me happy.  
  
Sevrin: I will try and write longer chapters and update sooner, but don't hate me if it never happens.  
  
Snowdrift: Yep I'm an avid LOTR's reader and I'm glad you liked Sev's password, and don't worry it will stay as a father/son relationship.  
  
  
  
// Sev's thoughts //  
  
+ Harry's thoughts +  
  
Chapter Eight - Dinner  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Snape called me through for dinner around six and he didn't sound happy so I hurried through to find an amazing spread of food on the table to rival the one that Madame Pomfrey had produced. Snape scowled at me and told me to sit down. Once I had, we started to eat, but after the meal I had eaten in the hospital wing I wasn't really hungry and I just picked at my food, until Snape snarled at me to stoop playing with my food, with I did almost automatically, used to doing what the evil Potions master told me to do. + God, it's like being back in class; and I thought that he was being nice +  
  
I glared at him and ate a bit more of the food that I really didn't want until Snape gave an all suffering sigh and said, "Potter, you are malnourished so you should eat all the food that you are given, but if you are just going to play with your food then get out and stop annoying me."  
  
"Fine, I'll do just do that" I said and stormed back into my room, infuriated by the fact that he was once again treating me like a child. Once inside I breathed a sigh of relief and sat on my bed, shaking my head in disbelief at the fact that Dumbledore actually believed that I would survive the summer with Snape.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Severus' POV  
  
After I had finished telling Harry off he got up and shut himself in his room and I silently berated myself for acting like my usual self and blaming him for my discomfort. If anyone was to blame it was Albus for making him stay with me in the first place, and yet here I was yelling at Harry so soon after I had promised myself that I would try and get along with him so that the summer was not complete hell.  
  
I finished my own dinner and then called for one of the house elves to take away the left over food before disappearing back into my room once again, so that I could have some time to think things over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later . . .  
  
Harry heard Severus' voice coming from the living room and put down the book that he was reading to go and see what was happening when Severus shouted "Po . . . Harry, would you come through please?" So Harry joined him in the living room, albeit a bit reluctantly as he had no desire to be insulted or yelled at.  
  
When he entered the room he saw Severus sitting on the sofa, who immediately gestured for Harry to join him. Once Harry was seated Severus started to talk to him about the situation the had both been put in,  
  
"Harry, I know that neither of us are happy at having to spend the summer together and Albus' 'arrangement' has ruined my plans of a peaceful summer, but I will try my best to at least be civil towards you. Also, I would like to clear the air between us by apologising to you for the way that I have treated you over the years, and I would like you to know that I don't hate you, like I know you think I do, its just that it would damage my cover as a Death Eater if I was too friendly with you. (A/N: Severus is happy talking to Harry about this because he knows that Harry has seen his Dark Mark (end of GoF)) Also, I transferred the dislike I had for your father to you, which was unfair to you."  
  
Harry sat in shocked silence for a while, surprised that Severus had been so open and honest with him and that there was no apparent reason for his sudden change in attitude.  
  
"I . . . thank you for being honest Professor and I guess that I can try to get along with you as well, because the summer won't be much fun if we are always at each others throats."  
  
Harry smiled at his Professor, really trying to keep the pleasant atmosphere intact for as long as possible.  
  
"Albus will probably be here tomorrow to talk to us so it would probably be a good idea if you get a good rest tonight and I will wake you in plenty of time for breakfast tomorrow morning." Severus said, and then got up and walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out and old, stained potions book and then turned to me, as if struck by sudden inspiration "I will be making some potions that Madame Pomfrey needs tonight and I was wondering if you would like to help me?"  
  
Harry grimaced at the thought of voluntarily doing potions and said, "If you don't mind I'd rather get on with my homework."  
  
"That's fine, I just thought that I would offer."  
  
At that Severus disappeared to make the necessary potions and Harry went back into his room and to do his Transfiguration essay before settling down to go to bed at around 11.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: All comments welcome and I know this chapter is a bit short but I will post the next chapter soon. I also know that Severus is a bit OC but I wrote this chapter in a bit of a hurry because its been so long since I updated and I didn't want to wait until I'd gotten back into the swing of school again before writing it. 


	9. Chapter Nine The Nightmare

A/N: I know that I promised that this chapter would be up soon after I posted the last one but my computer got a virus and didn't work properly until now. Sorry I kept you waiting so long but its here now. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated your comments.  
  
Chapter Nine - The Nightmare  
  
It was about 2.30 in the morning when Severus jerked awake to hear screams coming from Harry's room and he dashed into his room to see what was wrong. He walked into the room to find Harry writhing on the sheets, screaming in pain, but obviously asleep.  
  
"Harry . . . Harry wake up!" When this didn't work he stepped over to the bed and shook Harry who immediately sat bolt upright clutching his scar. "I . . . Professor?" Harry said still dazed from his dream. "What happened? Are you alright?" Severus asked, his voice frantic with worry.  
  
Harry just sat there, utterly humiliated that his dreaded Potions master had seen him in his moment of weakness. "I'm fine Professor, sorry I woke you" he said, not looking at Severus, who realised that Harry was not wearing his glasses and lent over to pass them to him when Harry flinched as though expecting to be struck. "Harry I'm not going to hurt you, that is something you don't have to worry about anymore" he said, his voice calm, betraying none of the anger he felt towards the Dursleys for the way that they had treated him.  
  
There was a slight pause, "Harry, you were clutching your scar, what happened?" Severus asked again, his tone more persistent this time. "I . . ." Harry paused, unsure of what to say. "When Voldemort is near my scar hurts, like a warning of danger, . . . and when he is feeling particularly hateful I often have 'dreams' where I see and . . . feel what he is doing." Harry said, still avoiding Severus' eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you" he said again, his voice devoid of emotion as he finally lifted his eyes to meet Severus' and was completely surprised to see pity and . . . concern? in them.  
  
"That doesn't matter" Severus said, not caring about being woken up, "I don't need much sleep anyway, but you . . . see the things he does? The things Death Eaters do?" Severus asked, horror in his voice. "Unfortunately." Harry replied dully, far too used to the 'dreams' to be as horrified as he should be.  
  
"What . . ." Severus paused, unsure of what to say, "What happened last night?" "Random Death Eater attack, it wasn't anyone I recognised though." Harry said, not wanting to go into details. "I . . . oh." Severus said, at a loss for words at how calm Harry was about all this. He sat quietly foe a while, searching for something that he could say that would make Harry feel better than he must be feeling, because Severus himself, a hardened Death Eater, was never very happy after an attack and Harry was only 15. "If it will help, I can make you Dreamless Sleep potions." He said, hoping that he had said the right thing.  
  
"Thank you Professor, I'd appreciate that." Harry said before lying back down on the bed and returning his glasses to the bedside table, "I'm going to try and get some more sleep now." He pulled the covers up to his chin and turned away from Severus, who took this as his cue to leave and went back to his room.  
  
Once Severus had left Harry buried his head in his pillow and cried softly for the people who had died that night, people that shouldn't have died and he vowed that he would stop Voldemort, somehow. After a few minutes his tears dried up and he went back to sleep, this time with no more dreams to haunt him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was about 5.30 when Severus awoke again and his thoughts immediately went to Harry and he wondered how he had slept after his nightmare, and how he was doing, because even though he had put on a brave front Severus knew that he had suffered last night.  
  
The reality of Albus Dumbledore's impending visit struck him as he lay there and he wondered what would change after he had told them his plans.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was still asleep when Severus knocked on his door at 6.30 so Severus pushed the door open and gently shook Harry awake. "Harry, it's time to get up, breakfast will be here soon." Harry blinked groggily at him before nodding and heading to the bathroom to get ready. By the time breakfast had arrived Harry was dressed and was much more awake. When he re-entered the living room he found Severus sitting at the table and he sat opposite and started eating his breakfast.  
  
"Morning Harry, how are you feeling? Did you get any more sleep last night?" "I'm okay Professor and I got a little sleep, did you?" "I slept well Harry." There was silence as they both tucked into their breakfasts. "The Headmaster should be here soon and . . ." Severus trailed off as there was a knock on there door "that'll probably be him now, he has a thing for disturbing people at ungodly hours of the morning."  
  
Severus got up and opened the door, "Morning Albus come in" he said and stepped aside so that Albus could enter. He stepped inside and smiled at Harry, "Morning you two, did you sleep alright?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know this could have been longer but I will post the next chapter soon (unless my computer gets another virus and it won't even load up Windows, never mind the Internet, again.) All comments are welcome and thank you for reading my story so far. 


	10. Chapter Ten Decisions

Disclaimer: Not mine yadda yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update and thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate everyone's comments.  
  
Chapter 10 - Decisions  
  
"Morning you two, did you sleep alright?"  
  
At this comment Harry and Severus looked at each other "Not exactly," Severus said. "Why didn't you tell me that Harry's scar connects him to Voldemort?" he finished abruptly, annoyed that Dumbledore had kept something so important from him when he was supposed to be looking after Harry.  
  
"I . . . what happened?" Dumbledore said, concern filling his voice. Harry chose then to speak up "I had another nightmare last night and I woke Professor Snape up." "Oh . . . could you tell me what happened please?" "I don't really want to talk about it" Harry admitted quietly. "I understand but it may be useful if you were to keep a dream diary because it would mean that we could know what happened but that you wouldn't have to relive it." "I guess" Harry said despondently.  
  
There was a pause before Severus said, "Lets sit down before we discuss anything else hmm?" before marching to the sofa to sit down regardless of whether anyone followed him. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and then Severus, before turning to sit down and agreeing to write down what happened in his 'dreams'.  
  
The three of them sat silently for a moment before Albus cleared his throat and started to talk, "Harry, Severus, the reason I am here is to let you know what will be happening for the rest of the summer. While I am sure that the two of you would be happier if Harry stayed with Remus and Sirius, or the Weasleys it would be too dangerous for all involved, so he will be staying here. I'm sorry if the arrangement is not to your likings but Harry, you will have to stay with Severus so that you are safe, and Severus, you will have to look after.  
  
So that you are not too bored over the summer I have planned some activities for you Harry. Severus and I will be training you to duel properly and we will teach you more advanced defence, among other things." He paused to see their reactions and both looked shocked at the prospect of spending the whole summer together. "I have been in touch with them and although they are busy at the moment, Sirius and Remus will join you here later. He said, smiling at them with that annoying twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Right," Dumbledore continued suddenly, "Now that we have sorted the basics out I would like to talk to you Severus so that we can work out a schedule, but before we go, Harry there are some rules that you must follow while you are here. Do not for any reason leave the Hogwarts grounds, and please don't go into the forest. Other than that enjoy yourself and we'll talk soon. Come on Severus, I'm sure Harry won't destroy your rooms while you are gone." He finished, correctly interpreting the look and Severus' face. He rose and looked expectantly at Severus who reluctantly rose and prepared to leave Harry alone in his rooms. At the door he turned and said, "Try not to do too much damage," he paused and seemed about to leave when he finished with, "In fact don't touch ANYTHING and I will be back soon!" The door slammed shut behind him and Harry was finally left alone.  
  
After the adults had left harry sat staring at the flames (of the fire), while thinking about the rather shocking news that he had just been told. He was looking forward to seeing Remus and Sirius again but he was curious as to why they were coming. He was thinking about the many different ways that Severus could kill him and make it look like an accident during duelling classes when an owl flew through the window (A/N: its my fic and the dungeons have windows ok?) and landed on the sofa next to Harry. He took the letter off its leg and it promptly flew back through the window. He unrolled the parchment and started to read the letter, surprised to have received a response from one of his friends so quickly.  
  
Hiya Harry, I sent Hedwig on to Hermione with your letter and Pig is sick (Fred and George kidnapped Errol for joke shop purposes but that's another story) so I had to borrow an owl. How come you were made to leave the Dursleys? (You Know Who didn't attack did he?) Do you reckon you'll be allowed to come and stay like usual or will Dumbledore not let you because you're at Hogwarts now? Just think you've got the WHOLE castle to yourself! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I can't believe that Dumbledore is making you stay with Snape, I mean I knew he was nuts but Snape would probably feed you to Fluffy the second he got the chance. I've not been up to much, been playing Quidditch (at least now you can practise again, even if you have to stay with Snape to do it) and Fred and George reckon that I'd make a good keeper but I dunno, I guess it doesn't hurt to tryout right? Fred and George have been causing havoc again, some nutter gave them money to start their joke shop and it is complete CHAOS! (you can imagine) Although they did buy me some new dress robes, they're really nice, they must have cost a fortune . . . and no they're not maroon. Got to go, mum's yelling at me because I'm supposed to be de-gnoming the garden. See you soon Ron  
  
Harry laughed quietly to himself and realised just how much he missed his two best friends and vowed to talk to Dumbledore about the possibility of him staying with the Weasleys, but for now he settled down to do yet more homework. (A/N: If Hogwarts teachers are like mine then he will have loads . . . and no I don't get summer homework, its just for the other holidays)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Dumbledore and Severus were sat talking quietly, trying to agree on what Harry should do when (A/N: ideas for activities would be much appreciated) but Severus was flat out refusing to deal with Harry.  
  
"Its bad enough that I have to deal with his idiocy in school time, and I know that he didn't have a good summer but I shouldn't have to put up with him for the WHOLE of my summer."  
  
"Now Severus" Dumbledore said calmly, "Surely it's not that bad, and anyway he needs to be taught and who better to teach him than you?" There was a pause as Severus thought about the sense in what Dumbledore has said but when he spoke again he was still reluctant "I might be one of the best people to teach him but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Severus said huffily but eventually agreed to tutor Harry in necessary subjects.  
  
"So . . . what should we start with?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please let me know what you think and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Btw could someone tell me how to do Italics etc because it never works. Thanx  
  
Shameless plug: I have started an original story but very few people review original stories if any of you have nothing better to do I would appreciate some feedback on it. You can find it at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=733726 Thanx Mnemosyne 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: This is the last one coz I'm sick of writing them. I own nothing it all belongs to JKR (apart from the storyline) etc.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but I had writers block and I have also been really busy. I will try to update soon but no promises. . . Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you are what keep me going, a special thanks to turkey whose advice was appreciated and your review made me happy (  
  
* * denotes Severus' thoughts / / denotes Harry's thoughts  
  
Now on with the story . . .  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Dumbledore's office  
  
"So what should we start with?" "He needs to learn how to duel properly that's for sure, especially if you're going to have him fooling about on these 'adventures' you seem to encourage, then he need to know how to defend himself. . . with or without a wand" (A/N: I'm not referring to wandless magic btw) Severus said, sarcasm filling his voice.  
  
"I'm glad you have decided to help me after all," Dumbledore said, smiling at Severus' look of disgust, "Seems as you suggested it, why don't you start him off on the basics of duelling tomorrow and then you can tutor him in Potions as you think he is so bad at it, I'm sure that extra help can only improve his ability and then perhaps you will be less inclined to insult him every lesson" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he said this before continuing smoothly, "I will also tutor him over the summer so that you don't have to spend all your time with him, and I do recall Poppy saying something about wanting to test him to see if he has any healing ability so that should lighten your load.  
  
Why don't we say that you will teach him on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays and I will teach him on Tuesdays and Fridays for the moment and we can review the situation after a few weeks?" Severus nodded in agreement and then stood up to leave, "I'd better go" he said quite abruptly, not happy that he would have to 'babysit' Harry for most of the summer. Dumbledore just nodded and watched him leave, hoping that this summer would give them a chance to resolve their differences.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After adding the finishing touches to his Transfiguration essay Harry, who was decidedly bored at this point, got up to explore Severus' rooms, despite being told not to touch anything curiosity had gotten the better of him. He went back into the living room and took a proper look at the bookshelves in the corner and was dismayed to find them filled with potions books, although on closer inspection he was surprised to find muggle books tucked away, things like Lord of the Rings and a few other titles he recognised as books Hermione had recommended. As he was bored, he decided to humour her, took down Lord of the Rings, and went to the sofa to start reading it, intending to only read the first few chapters, but before long he was fully engrossed in the book and hadn't moved from the sofa by the time Severus returned from Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Severus walked in to his rooms of all the things he had expected to see, Harry reading quietly on the sofa was not one of them. He decided to make an effort and talk to Harry without snapping at him so chose a neutral subject, "Reading I am surprised, perhaps Miss Granger has had a good effect on you after all" *damn that didn't come out right . . . play nice Severus he's stuck with you too . . . * "What are you reading?" Severus asked in a slightly less derogatory tone than before.  
  
Harry just looked blankly at him for a few seconds, surprised at the abrupt change before replying "Lord of the Rings, I hope you don't mind, but would I be able to borrow this until I'm finished, I mean you did say I could read the books in here after all?"  
  
"You are welcome to borrow it, I'm just glad that you are taking an interest in something other than Quidditch and trouble making for a change." Severus glanced at the clock and realised that it was almost lunchtime "before we eat lunch I will tell what has been decided for the rest of the summer." Harry nodded and waited for him to continue, "Professor Dumbledore wants me to teach you how to duel properly, among other things, so I will be teaching you every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday and he will teach on Tuesdays and Fridays, which makes your first lesson with me, tomorrow. You will have the weekend s to yourself but you will be expected to work hard and do as you are told, just as would be expected during term time, there will be no exceptions made because it is the summer, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor" Harry said both happy and disappointed. Happy that he would not have to spend all his time with Snape in the dungeons and disappointed that he would have to suffer three days a week of one to one torture with Snape. "Anyway" Severus continued, "You must be hungry so I'll get the house elves to bring us something to eat." Harry just nodded not really anticipating the prospect of food and Severus summoned one (A/N: I don't know how it is done so you will just have to use your imagination) and Dobby appeared with a 'pop'.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape, what can I get you?" he said before spotting Harry and squeaking "Harry Potter sir, Dobby did not realise you were here, what can I do for you Harry Potter, sir?" Harry glanced at Severus before saying, "Professor Snape and I would like some lunch, please and could you bring it here so that we don't have to come down to the kitchens for it?" Dobby nodded frantically "Thank you Dobby" Harry said and Dobby said, "It is no problem Harry Potter sir I am happy to help you. I will have your lunch here soon" He bowed deeply before disappearing with another 'pop'.  
  
"Well that was . . . interesting" Severus said, "Although I do remember Lucius ranting about you freeing on of his best elves" he shook his head at Harry and settled down to wait for lunch to arrive. When it did, Severus spoke first "I am going to Diagon Alley this afternoon and I was going to leave you here, but if you promise to behave then," Severus sighed, "You can come with me if you want." Harry's head jerked up in surprise "Really?" "Really." "I . . . thank you Professor." "Well get anything you want to take with you and I will be back in a minute, I want to leave as soon as possible, there is no telling how long it might take." He stood up and was just about to leave the room when he turned round, "And it's Severus," he said just before the door clicked shut behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later . . . As they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley Severus handed Harry an envelope "This is your school list, you might as well get your things while we are here. Now I'm going to the apothecary and the book shop and you can either come with me or we can get our things separately to save time?" "Well I was hoping to go to Quality Quidditch supplies, among other things so perhaps it would be best if we meet up later, maybe at Florean Fortescues?" "Fine I'll meet you there at 3.30pm . . . and Harry do be careful."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One uneventful trip later and Harry was sitting outside Florean Fortescues, eating an ice cream while waiting for Severus to show up. When he did, they sat in silence, bags at their feet until Harry finished eating and they could floo back to Hogwarts. When they got back to Severus' rooms, they both filled the time until dinner relaxing with a book, after which they both relocated to their respective rooms.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for reading (my longest chapter yet) and any comments are welcome (so long as they make sense unlike bah bah black sheep's review which I don't get so if they feel like explaining either review again or email me)  
  
Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


End file.
